College Demands
by BlueXBeanie
Summary: Ludwig Beillschmidt and Feliciano Vargas have been best friends ever since kindergarten. College is here, and now the 2 have to go through college and deal with their weird friend Elizaveta. Plus, what are these weird feelings? I know, sucky summary, please just give it a chance :D Rated T for language, rating will go up. College AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lovelies, first fan fiction please don't hurt me. ; v ; It took like 2 days to make this since it was hard to find time. Main pairing is GerIta and others like PruHun and Spamano mentioned along the way.**

**If I owned Hetalia (which I don't) the rating would be way past MA.**

"_B-Best friends, si?" the small and timid Italian boy asked._

"_J-Ja…" the awkward German replied._

_The Italian boy smiled and hug-tackled the German, causing them to fall. This made the Italian giggle, which after a few moments of hesitation the German offered a small smile. Why the little Italian insisted on hugging every minute of the day, the German would never know. All he knew was that finally, on the second week of kindergarten, he made a friend._

Ludwig smiled at the memory. He had first met his Italian friend Feliciano in kindergarten. To be honest, Ludwig didn't really like Feliciano at first. He found him annoying and irritating, too loud and bubbly. It was even worse that he lived right next door to him, and thought that he was a girl. But when Ludwig found Feliciano in the boy's bathroom using a urinal, little Feliciano had some explaining to do. All in all, it was a very awkward moment for the two, especially since Feliciano was peeing while talking.

Through the years, the two boys became very close and balanced out each other's personalities. Ludwig helped Feliciano with his academic and organization skills, while Feliciano help Ludwig with his art and social skills. Even if Feliciano wasn't succeeding very much with the social skills (never mind the art skills), it was a very good improvement for Ludwig's standards.

And when Feliciano found out that their grandpas had known each other and were very close, both boys' families became very close. But there was always that one family member, otherwise known as Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, which chose not to cooperate and instead try to remain distant from the German people. He "had better things to do with his life than spend his time with macho potatoes".

All through elementary school and middle school, Ludwig and Feliciano always stayed together. They took all the same classes and never left each other's side. They eventually befriended a small Japanese boy named Kiku, who was rather shy and didn't like the hugs Feliciano gave him every day.

And then they befriended even more people, like a Hungarian girl named Elizabeta who said weird things about Ludwig and Feliciano's relationship. And they met a loud and obnoxious American named Alfred who was most of the time annoying, but he had his moments. And a kid from England named Arthur who always tried to straighten Alfred up. And even a small Canadian kid who was related to Alfred but most people forgot who he was and they even forgot his name most of the time. Oh well.

But even after all the people they met, Ludwig and Feliciano remained very close.

They went to the same high school together, even with the rest of their little group. Of course there was drama along the way, but mostly between Arthur and Alfred who had an on-and-off relationship, but none of that affected Ludwig or Feliciano. Ludwig helped Feliciano with his studies and Feliciano helped Ludwig with relaxing. And to be honest, Ludwig was actually surprised when Feliciano passed all his classes and was able to graduate high school with them.

But at graduation day, everyone except Ludwig, Feliciano, and Elizaveta parted ways. Sure, they had little meet ups here and there, but since college was so intense, it was very hard to see each other. The last Ludwig had heard, Arthur and Alfred had gotten back together and planned to stay that way (even though they had a somewhat long distance relationship), while Kiku met a fine Greek boy called Heracles.

During senior year, Ludwig and Feliciano planned to go to the same college together, and when Elizabeta heard their plans, she tagged along with them saying that she'd be there for "romantic aid".

The first year of college was brutal, but Ludwig was able to handle it. He graduated high school as the valedictorian. Elizabeta was doing average, but Feliciano was a whole different story. Right after the first month of school he literally went crying to Ludwig's doorstep, wanting to drop out.

But after a few bowls of pasta and awkward persuading from Ludwig, Feliciano was back to normal in his peppy and happy self.

So here he was now.

Sitting on a train which was his only source of transportation to school. With a sleeping Italian next to him.

"F-Feliciano… Feliciano… Wake up…" Ludwig mumbled. He looked down at the small man. He was happily sleeping away, his gravity-defying curl rising with each breathe.

Ludwig poked him in the side a couple times. No response. A couple more times. Nothing.

Ludwig sighed and the Italian's words echoed in his head again.

"It's never too late for a siesta, even though I prefer them at exactly 3 o' clock!" he had said with a smile.

Feliciano was the laziest, most artistic, pasta loving, and sometimes most annoying person Ludwig ever came into contact with, but Ludwig still managed to be attached to him. Thinking about all of Feliciano's qualities made Ludwig crack a smile, until he was sharply poked in the side by none other than Elizaveta.

"Yo, Ludwig, what's with that look? Are you sick? You look like you're about to throw up or something", she whispered to him.

"I'm not sick, thank you very much. Is it really that bad and unusual for me to smile?"

"Dude, other than Lovino, you are one of the grumpiest people I ever met who never smile", Elizaveta said matter-of-factly.

Ludwig frowned. "I smile as much as the average person should smile."

"The average person smiles like, 50 times a day or something. The only thing you do is stare at Feliciano's ass 50 times a day!"

Ludwig massively blushed. "Just because I stare at someone's…_ass_…doesn't mean I do it a lot! How did you know that anyways?"

"Because you just told me", the sly Hungarian giggled. "Oh, wait until I tell little Feli!"

"No! We are not telling Feliciano anything of what we just discussed!" Ludwig said a little too loud, attracting stare from a couple of passengers.

Little did the two know that all the noise they made woke Feliciano up, allowing him to hear every word they said.

"Lower your voice! You're making people stare! And you might wake up Feli!" Elizaveta whisper-shouted.

The two turned their heads to check on the Italian, only to stare back into two orbs of honey.

"Ve, Luddy, I didn't know you liked my butt", he said too innocently.

You know those moments when all you want to do is disappear and pretend you were never there? Yeah, that's how Ludwig felt. His face flamed up and he didn't know what to say, spluttering out each word.

_Ve, he looks like Lovino when Antonio kisses him. Just like a tomato,_ Feliciano thought.

"F-F-Feliciano… w-w-we are never, ever, _ever_ speaking about this! _Never!"_

Right at that moment, the train came to a stop at the station and Ludwig shot right up, practically diving out of the train doors.

"Lizzy, what did I do?" Feliciano asked confused. He didn't know what he did to set off the German.

Elizaveta giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it. He's just embarrassed because he likes you. Oh, and ignore him! Bring up the fact that he stares at your ass whenever you feel it could give you the upper hand, okay?"

"Ha ha, _grazie_, Lizzy. You really think Ludwig likes me?" Feli smiled as he stepped off the bus. Ludwig was far ahead of them, with a noticeable red tint to the tip of his ears. It looked like they were glowing.

"Of course he does! Why would he be blushing so hard if he didn't? I mean, think about all those times Lovino turned red when he said he didn't like Antonio! Look at where they are now! I mean, they practically have sex every night!" Elizaveta grinned. Thinking about what she said last caused a slight nosebleed to come on.

"Hey you're right! Oh, have this tissue; the blood might get on your shirt." Feliciano said, handing her a small tissue.

"Thank you, Feli. Now go on ahead! I have to wait for Gilbert. You know how he is, always waking up late. Plus I don't know why he bothers to try to round up his little bird and smuggle it into his book bag. I don't get it… I don't know why Ludwig ever bothers to wake him up…" she sighed and shook her head. "Well, catch up to Ludwig before he gets to the building. He was practically running towards it. And with that legendary Vargas speed you have, you can catch up to him within a few seconds."

Feliciano let out a small laugh and thanked his friend before running off to catch up with his "BFF".

_But maybe one day I can call him my BF, not BFF, _Feli thought with a smile and slight blush.

**There you go, end of chapter one. Excuse any English mistakes, as it isn't my first language. Plus right now I'm watching **_**Friends**_** and I freaking love that show. AND I didn't proofread, I had no time. I think this might turn out to be like 10 chapters maybe? Probably a bit more.**

**Please review ****and don't tear me to shreds : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia blah blah blah Doitsu hooray!**

_I don't understand why Elizaveta won't leave me alone she's always blabbing about how "in love" I am with Feliciano! I mean, it's true but if she ever tells Feli he'll probably be so sickened and never talk to me again. Damn, this'd be so much easier if I was a girl, _Ludwig thought with a sigh.

Even though it was only about 5 minutes since Elizaveta pointed out that he always stared at Feliciano's butt (and in front of Feli!), Ludwig's blush wouldn't go away. The tips of his ears were burning and so were his cheeks. At least it had gone done somewhat since the train ride…

As Ludwig basked in his anger and embarrassment, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist with an excited "LUDDY, LUDDY, LUDDY!"

Ludwig's ears turned an unbelievable shade of red at the thought of whom exactly was the one hugging him.

Feliciano laughed. "Luddy, your ears are so red! Haha, _come un pomodoro*!_"

"I'd prefer if you didn't compare my facial features to food…" Ludwig muttered.

"Ve, _mi dispiace**, _Ludwig", Feliciano smiled.

Ludwig grunted as a response, trying not to think about how close Feliciano's hands were to "down there". He walked faster, trying to shake off the Italian, which only caused small protests from him.

"Stop walking so fast! I'm tired from all that running!"

"Maybe if you did better in gym during high school you wouldn't be complaining so much."

"Hey! I was on the track team and I did better than anyone else!" Feliciano giggled. He knew Ludwig couldn't beat that. And he was right. All the German did was grunt and slow down, letting Feliciano adjust his stance but still hug Ludwig.

"Feliciano, why do you insist on hugging me and walking at the same time every day?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve? Oh! Because I wanna show how much I like Ludwig!" Feliciano nuzzled the German's back. If only Ludwig knew the real meaning behind that last sentence…

As they walked in silence, they came close to the building. Only a block more to go before they were bombarded with work. Suddenly, they could hear a screaming Gilbert and a yelling Elizaveta. A second later they saw Gilbert fly past them.

"Lookin' sharp Feli! Screw him already West!" Gilbert shouted over his shoulder as he raced down the block. He busted open the doors and ran inside the building. A second later, Elizaveta greeted them again.

"Bye guys see you in a couple hours! Remember what I told you Feli!" Elizaveta winked at them before chasing after Gilbert.

Ludwig sighed. He already knew what he'd come home to. Gilbert would be complaining that his head hurt because "that bitch Elizaveta" hit him on the head again with her frying pan in the same spot as the day before. That would only set of an angry call to Elizaveta, which would be filled with weird mood swings. They'd start off angry and fighting, and then towards the middle be a bit less fierce. In the end they'd be apologetic and all lovey towards each other again. The whole cycle would repeat itself a couple times a week, depending on how Gilbert greeted Elizaveta each morning. Ludwig already knew it'd be a long day.

But that was fine with him, since today he'd only have one class, and that class was with Feliciano. Then he could spend the rest of the day with his favorite Italian. Today, he had promised himself, today would be the day he'd confess to the small Italian about how he felt.

Or at least try to confess.

"Ve, Luddy, we're here."

The two stepped inside the big building, and Feliciano finally took his grip of the German. For such a small and scrawny looking guy, he had a death grip that made Ludwig feel like he was losing circulation in his waist.

As Ludwig slightly rubbed his waist just to make sure he got some blood circulating again, he looked around the familiar building. He was in the lobby, that was filled of awards students and teams had won, and to the left was the door to the main office where the secretaries worked. Next to the office was a long hallway that contained about five classrooms. At the end of the hallway was a staircase that led to an even bigger hallway with ten classrooms. To be honest, Ludwig had never gone to the second floor. All of his classes in subjects like math had been on the first floor; only Feliciano went to the second floor where they held classes for art and fashion. Feliciano would only describe it as "reaaaaaaaally big and scary when the lights are out and there are like, a billion classrooms up there with like 2 bathrooms!"

Ludwig checked his watch and sure enough, they had about fifteen minutes to spare before their first class. Many students were just buzzing around talking before they went to their classes.

"Ve, Luddy, let's get there before anyone to get a good seat in the back!" Feliciano smiled. He dragged Ludwig by the hand over to their classroom to the end of the hallway. He didn't notice the small tint of pink dusted on Ludwig's cheek when he looked down at their intertwined fingers. Ludwig wanted to stay like that forever.

When they finally got to the classroom, there were only about three other students there. They sat in the front, and Ludwig recognized one as Elizaveta's ex-boyfriend who also happened to be Gilbert's "enemy". His name was Roderich, and even though Ludwig wasn't very close to him, he liked him a bit because he was at least a bit serious and was a great musician.

"Luuuuddy, c'mon, let's go!" Feli whined and pulled on Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig chuckled. "Alright, but why do you want to sit in the back all the time?"

"Because then when I get bored I can take a nap, or I can draw a picture!" Feliciano grinned.

"Feliciano, you know you're supposed to be paying attention. You complain that the work is too much and you don't understand!"

"But Mr.Zwingli is so boring!"

"Well, that doesn't matter now does it?"

Feliciano sighed and pouted. "Fine, I'll _try_ not to."

Ludwig smiled. "That's good enough for me."

The bell rang and everyone poured into the classroom. Feliciano ran to the back and saved Ludwig a seat. He sat down and left his book bag next to him open so he could slip out his paper and pencil. Do you really expect Feliciano not to draw? Ludwig sat down next to Feliciano without noticing the open book bag.

Mr. Zwingli strutted into the room and set his stuff down on his desk.

"Alright class, let's begin", he said.

As their teacher went on with the lecture about something Feliciano couldn't follow, he slipped out his art supplies.

_What to draw, what to draw… _Feliciano thought. He glanced around the room. There wasn't anything interesting to draw. He glanced over at Ludwig and stifled a giggle. He looked so silly! His eyes were fixed on the teacher and were hanging on every word he said. Feliciano then decided he wanted to draw Ludwig looking so funny.

He started sketching out the simple base of the head, and then the base for the neck. Now and then he'd glance back at Ludwig to refresh the image in his head. After a few minutes he checked his watch (an expensive Italian watch to be exact; Ludwig gave to him for his 18th birthday) and saw that class was half-way done. He was making some pretty decent progress.

Feliciano started adding on the more detailed parts of the face, like the shade of the eyes and the strands of his hair. Once he finished the face, he went onto the clothes. Carefully, he drew out the nice ironed and wrinkle free button down shirt Ludwig wore. Then he went onto drawing the tie and shading the whole picture.

When Feliciano was finishing cleaning the picture up and adding the finishing touches, the bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff together.

"Alright everyone! Read pages 405-425 and take notes on it! Then answer the questions on pages 430 and 431! Study for the quiz on Wednesday and don't be late! I'll see you guys in two days!" Mr. Zwingli announced. He more or less shouted it considering the noise volume of the room.

"Feliciano, you didn't lose your textbook yet, right?" Ludwig asked concerned.

Feliciano giggled. "Of course not! Nonno got mad because he had to buy all new textbooks for me last year since I lost all my textbooks, like, 3 times."

Ludwig sighed and shook his head, noticing the piece of paper on Feliciano's desk. "Feliciano…"

Feliciano followed Ludwig's gaze onto the portrait of him. The Italian blushed lightly and snatched up the piece of paper. "I-I did say I'd try right? And I did try, b-but I got reeaaally bored and I couldn't take it anymore! S-So here. I thought I'd draw you a picture, here."

Ludwig took the picture and looked at it for a bit. He opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say. He knew he should probably scold Feliciano for not paying attention, but he just couldn't. The picture was so perfect, every detail was perfect. He felt a blush appear on his cheeks. Why would Feliciano draw him? There wasn't really anything special about him.

"Um… well… th-thanks…" Ludwig muttered. He placed it carefully in his book bag, careful not to wrinkle or crumple it.

"Do you like it?" Feliciano asked hopefully.

"Yeah…"

Feliciano squealed and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Luddy! It took a long time to make it because…"

As Feliciano gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom with Ludwig, he tuned out the Italian's rambling. It wasn't easy considering he was so loud and always talked with his hands, but you get used to it after a while.

"…well Luddy, are you?" The Italian said.

Ludwig's mind snapped back to reality at the sound of his name. "Huh? Uh, _ja_."

Suddenly Feliciano stopped walking and pouted, crossing his arms. "I knew it!"

"What, what did I do?" Ludwig asked confused.

"I asked if you were tuning me out, _again._ I'm not stupid y'know."

"I-I'm sorry Feliciano, I was uh, just thinking what we were going to eat for lunch", Ludwig lied smoothly.

"Oh, well that's okay! So, where were you thinking we could go?" Feliciano smiled expectantly.

_Oh shit. He usually picks out the places and I never know what their names are, and I still have to pick the perfect setting to confess like the book said. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…_

"Um, well, how about one of those fancy Italian restaurants with pasta?" Ludwig blushed.

_You idiot! All Italian restaurants serve pasta!_

Feliciano giggled. "Alright, but why? I mean, what's the occasion?"

"I'll, um, tell you when we get there…"

Feliciano laughed and grabbed Ludwig by the hand. "Okay! Well, let's go to the one we went to for my birthday, that one was really nice!"

_****PAGE BREAK BECAUSE I FEEL LAZY****_

_Feliciano is on his fourth damn bowl of pasta. That costs 25 freaking dollars each. Shit, now he's asking for his fifth bowl. That's $125… plus tax… and I'm still only on my first bowl… Now that's $150… plus tax… and to pay for the drinks… now it's $162… plus tax… and then dessert… plus tax… Damn it, Ludwig, you better sure as hell make your confession good and make it count… _Ludwig thought.

"Ha ha, _grazie_, miss waiter lady!" Feliciano smiled as the waiter brought him his bowl of pasta. He gave her a wink which made the waiter blush and giggle. Ludwig got even more pissed at this, but hid it behind his stoic expression.

"So, Luddy, what was the special occasion?"

"Oh, um, well… Feliciano… I…" Ludwig tried to piece it together in his mind. _I love you so freaking much you're my only friend I knew I loved you since the seventh grade you're the only one that can make me smile and you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and that really feels weird and whenever you came to my house drunk since you knew everyone at your house would be pissed actually pissed me off too because when you were drunk you always slept with some random girl but I loved you so I didn't care and the list goes on… _

"Um… you have something on your mouth", Ludwig blushed and wiped away pasta sauce on Feliciano's mouth.

Feliciano giggled. "Thanks! So what was that special occasion? Did you finally lose your virginity?" Feliciano teased with a wink.

_I hate myself, _Ludwig thought.

**A/N**

*****_** come un pomodoro = like a tomato**_

******_**mi dispiace**_** = I'm sorry**

**Well there you go. Chapter 2. It seems the longer I write, the more crappier it gets! :D**

**Woah, one of the reviews said the story was funny :O It seems when I try to be funny I fail but when I don't try it works! I smell a Romantic-Comedy coming up! ;D**

**I really hate Microsoft Word. Those green and red squiggly lines under my words and phrases are starting to piss me off. Yes, I know, I can't spell or use proper grammar, IS THERE A PROBLEM? :( **

**Well, I started writing this last night, and got distracted again watching TV, and my cousin is visiting us, so I had no time to write this! And to be honest, I'm typing this as quick as I can since right now I'm hiding in a closet so I think I might cut off the author's note in a couple of words. Thanks to everyone who faved and followed and most especially reviewed! **

**More reviews means quicker updates and more quality work and a happy Spaniard! :D**

_**Adios! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still don't own Hetalia D: Nor do I own_ Orphan... _You'll see what I mean when you start reading.**

**YO GUYS LOOK OVER HERE! : I forgot to add in my A/N last chapter that I don't know ANYTHING about college, so please bear with me. If any of you do know at least bits and pieces, pleeease tell me. I tried looking it up but was a bit confused by it. I also tried getting my dad to tell me, but, well, I kinda zoned out and he yelled at me. In German. I'M SORRY PAPA BUT YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME GERMAN! DX**

It's been exactly one week, two days, and two hours since Ludwig tried to confess to Feliciano, but failed in the process of doing so.

Their little 'date' (as Feliciano like to refer to it as) had been pretty uneventful. After Ludwig wiped the sauce off Feliciano's mouth, he sat around awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

_How can you call yourself a man if you can sit through gory movies, beat a guy up, and watch BDSM, but you can't say 3 simple words to someone? _Ludwig had thought.

Of course, it broke his heart even more seeing Feliciano flirt with all the girls who looked in his direction. Ludwig had felt a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew it was jealousy, but he refused to accept it. He didn't, and he shouldn't, feel jealous of the girls the Italian winked and blew kisses to. I mean, Feliciano was Italian, and every Italian does that right? He's seen Lovino done that to girls, and he's even seen the two brothers tag-team and hit on girls that walked down the street in groups of two.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples. He should really stop thinking about this. Topics like this give him a headache and stress him out.

_Come on Ludwig. Focus on your textbook. Not Feli. Anything but Feli. You have to get your mind of Feli,_ he thought.

_Maybe it'd help if you stopped repeating his name, _the grumpy side of his conscious said.

As if on cue, a certain Italian who's name-must-not-be-said busted into Ludwig's room.

"Ve! Luddy! Luddy!" cried Feliciano. Tears were streaming down his face and he jumped into Ludwig's lap, catching him off guard.

"F-Feliciano! H-How'd you get in here? The door was locked!" _Crazy Italians…_

"G-G-G-Gilbert! He-he-he said…!" At this point the Italian was flailing his arms.

"What? What did that _arschloch_ say?" Ludwig soothingly rubbed circles on the Italian's back.

"H-H-He said that you hate me! A-And that you think I'm annoying and useless and stupid and that I have bad cooking!"

Oh boy. Ludwig was going to freaking kill Gilbert this time. This was the third time Gilbert did this to Feliciano, adding on new adjectives and switching them around every time. Gilbert claimed to be "helping" Ludwig by telling him this was the perfect opportunity to tell Feliciano he loved him; but no way. Ludwig's manual didn't tell him to do something like that.

Ludwig sighed. "Feliciano, we've been over this. I don't hate you. You're my best friend. You're not annoying. You're anything but useless, and you're _not _stupid. Gilbert's the stupid one. He stayed back a grade. And your cooking is great."

Feliciano hiccupped, his sobbing gradually lessening by the second. He buried his face into the German's chest and snuggled into it, loving the feeling of his hair being petted. "You really think so Luddy?" He inhaled. Ludwig smelled like cologne and wurst and, well… so… _Ludwig._

Ludwig smiled a little. "Of course."

"Ve, _grazie _Ludwig!" Feliciano smiled. He hopped off Ludwig's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which lasted just a second longer than it was supposed to. Smiling happily to himself he sat down on the floor next to Ludwig's chair and rested his head on Ludwig's lap. "What're you doing?"

"Studying."

Feliciano looked up at him blankly.

"You know, for Mr. Zwingli's class? The class in college?"

Feliciano scrunched up his nose before realization hit. "Oh! We have a test coming up? When?"

Ludwig sighed and shook his head. "You have to study even when there is no test."

"But that's boring! You could be using that to draw or paint or take a siesta, not study! C'mon Ludwig, just this once, stop studying and let's do something else!" Feliciano stood up and pulled on Ludwig's hand.

"No."

"Please? _Per favore_?" Feliciano begged. He used 'the look'. 'The look' was invented back in 4th grade, whenever Feliciano wanted Ludwig to do something, like buy ice cream. He knew Ludwig could never say no to that face.

Ludwig sighed and blushed, then rose from his chair and pushed it in. "Fine. What do you wanna do?"

Feliciano beamed. "Well, since tomorrow classes are cancelled, what about we go out to see a movie? Or just stay in your house and watch a movie since Gilbert told me how much you spent last week!"

Ludwig sighed again. "We can stay in and watch the movie, fine. You can pick whatever movie you want, but you're making your own snacks!"

Feliciano squealed and ran downstairs. Ludwig shook his head and smiled slightly. He considered bringing the text book with him to study, but he knew that'd only upset the Italian and he wouldn't be able to focus anyway. He silently closed the text book and headed downstairs, being greeted by the smell of popcorn and the sight of two sodas on the table.

"Kesesesesese! I smell good food and I defiantly know West isn't cooking! Feli, whatcha makin'?" A certain albino German boy ran down the stairs and flew past Ludwig, heading towards the kitchen.

Ludwig face palmed at hearing that. Of course, here comes Gilbert to ruin their time together. And Ludwig can actually cook better than most people, but the only people who knew this were Feliciano and Kiku. Ludwig wondered if Elizaveta was still here or if Gil smelt good food and ditched her due to his big appetite.

"Ve? Oh, Gil! I'm making popcorn for me and Ludwig!"

"Really? Awesome! But why?" At that second, an angry Hungarian stormed down the stairs, passing Ludwig because he decided to eavesdrop on his brother and Feli's conversation. But that won't be possible now since Elizaveta could rat him out, so he decided to follow her.

"Gil! It's not nice to run out on someone while there talking!" Elizaveta yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I smelt good food and I was hungry, so I came down here! How come you don't cook for me?" Gilbert said.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE DAMN WELL PERFECTLY FINE OF MAKING YOUR OWN FOOD!"

Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms, knowing he lost this fight. "Anyway…why do you guys need popcorn, Feli?"

"Oh, well, me and Ludwig are gonna watch a movie!" Feli smiled.

"Ohh, West is trying to make a move on you, huh? Shit goes down while watching movies", Gilbert laughed.

Feliciano pinked a little but giggled, but Ludwig's face burned a bright red.

"Get out bruder! Get out, get out, get out! And Elizaveta don't even try to think about coming down here taking pictures like you did last time!" Ludwig yelled.

Gilbert frowned and stuck his tongue out at his little brother. Elizaveta felt only a twinge of guilt at what Ludwig said, but hey, she took some pretty cute pictures! Once the two finally went away, Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples again.

"Well Feliciano, did you make your mind up about the movie?" Ludwig asked while taking the popcorn out of the microwave.

"Si! I decided I wanna sit through my whole first scary movie!" Feliciano beamed. Ludwig was surprised. Feliciano hated movies because they usually ended in him crying and having bad nightmares, even though they weren't even close to the middle of the movie.

"Uh, well, alright. What movie were you thinking? I'm pretty sure we have it."

"_Orphan_!" Feliciano said proudly.

"Alright, I think I have it. Get a bowl for the popcorn, I'll be back", Ludwig said. He quickly headed to the closet where they kept all the films and snatched out _Orphan, _hearing the rustling of popcorn being poured in a bowl.

He and Feliciano entered the TV room together and as Ludwig set up the movie, Feliciano happily hummed and took a seat on the couch, placing down the popcorn.

Feliciano seriously didn't know what was coming.

Feliciano whimpered and snuggled closer into Ludwig. They were at the part of the movie where the little girl killed the nun from the orphanage with a hammer. Feli closed his eyes and felt his tears stream down his face. He didn't want to watch the movie anymore, but he knew he had to! He'd look stupid in front of Ludwig, who seemed to act like this movie was just a Disney movie.

To be honest, Ludwig was a bit creeped out by the movie. But he hid it behind his stoic expression because he knew Feliciano would need comforting. Speaking of Feliciano…

Ludwig looked down and saw tear drops staining his shirt and Feliciano shaking. He pulled Feliciano closer and said, "We can turn it off if you want. I don't mind. I think this movie is scary as well…"

That surprised Feli. He took up on Ludwig's offer and immediately jumped up and turned off the TV.

"L-Luddy, c-can we go to sleep now?" Feliciano whimpered.

"Of course…"

Feliciano immediately attached himself onto Ludwig's arm like a koala. He kept close to Ludwig and was relieved when they made it too the bedroom without being attacked by a small little Russian orphan.

Feliciano shamelessly stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. Ludwig blushed hard, about to tell Feliciano to put his clothes back on but rememberd the small Italian had a long night. He'd give Feli the satisfaction of sleeping in the nude for tonight, but only tonight! Anyways, Ludwig was kinda used to it since Feliciano had done it many times before.

Ludwig stripped down to his black tank top and his German flag boxers and climbed into bed. Feliciano snuggled deep into his chest, inhaling the scent of Ludwig.

"L-Ludwig?"

"Ja?"

"Y-You'd protect me from weird and scary, right?"

Ludwig smiled. "Of course I would."

Feliciano smiled and snuggled deeper into the German's chest before giving him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Again, it lasted a second too long, but Ludwig was too oblivious to notice. The kisses were too common and he didn't pay them much attention, unless they were in public.

Almost immediately it felt like Feliciano fell asleep.

Ludwig smiled down at the sleeping figure next to him and wrapped his arms around it gently. After aruging with himself for a moment, he kiseed Feliciano's forehead.

"Ich liebe dich", he whispered to him.

Shortly after, Ludwig drifted into sleep, gladly letting himseld be engulfed by the unconscious world.

But Feliciano was awake the whole time.

* * *

**A/N:**

**There ya go guys! Chapter 3 (I think)! Sorry it was a filler, I deleted the real chapter three by accident. Blehh! My hands are so clumsy! The real chapter 3 will be posted...when I feel like typing it over again. Or regained some memory of it back.**

**This was also rushed since I'm very tired! It's 1:29 AM and I'm forcing myself awake. To be honest, before I wrote this I was flipping through old pictures of me and my friends and saw one we took at one of my friend's house after we saw Orphan. Gott, I look retarded since I almost pissed my pants of scared-ness. XD And I will man up (unlike some people *cough*Ludwig*cough) and admitt that I reacted EXACTLY like Feliciano. Yes, I was fucking crying my eyeballs out, but I didn't sleep naked in my friend's bed! ... She did =w= (by naked I actually mean she slept with a tank top and no pants...why am I telling you guys this...)**

**Oh man, I can't believe so many people read this story :O People from the US, Netherlands, Denmark, UK, Chile, Finland, Italy, Australia, China, Russia, Canada, Bulgaria, Malaysia, Poland, and Germany have read! Holy crap! Where do you guys get your views from? :)**

******Anywho, thank you for all the people who faved this story! Mostly to the people who review! Y'all get virtual cookies :D Sorry for the longer than usual A/N ^^"**

**Remember, more reviews means quicker updates and less crappy chapters and a happy Spainiard! :D**

_**Adios!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia sadly, but I wish I could D:**

**WARNING: Small little filler, story that has to do mainly with plot will be up in **_**maybe**_** an hour or so. Oh and like, maybe 2 OCs. I know, I don't like them either, but I needed them to move the plot along. I'm sorry ;A;**

"Ve, Ludwig, let's go out today!" Feliciano smiled. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Ludwig eating pancakes.

It was only last night when they decided to watch a scary movie that left Feliciano in tears. But during that night Ludwig finally confessed to Feliciano, even though he was sleeping. Well, at least Ludwig _thought_ he was asleep. Feliciano felt everything from the kiss on the forehead to the silly German words. That was the only German Feli knew, since he always heard Ludwig's parents say it to their kids. So ever since last night, Feliciano couldn't stop smiling or giggling or laughing.

"Um… Ja, okay," Ludwig said. "Feliciano, why can't you stop smiling? I mean you smile all the time, but you're starting to giggle too. It's starting to get me concerned a bit."

Feliciano blushed and looked for a cover up story. "Ve, I'm just really excited because we don't have to go to class today! Today we could do whatever we want!" _Maybe we could watch more scary movies,_ Feliciano thought and then giggled. All that was important was that he knew that Ludwig loved him back.

"Okay, well, where do you think we could go?"

"Well, how about we just walk around town and see what happens from there, yeah? Maybe we could stop for some lunch and take a walk in the park!" He would have said stop for some gelato, but all the ice cream shops were closed until spring.

"Alright, fine. Finish your food and get ready."

Feliciano beamed and finished off his food. "Ve, Ludwig can I borrow some old clothes?"

"Ja, ja. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

Feliciano hurried back to the room and pulled on one of Ludwig's old blue t-shirts. It was still a bit baggy, but at least it kind of fit. Then he pulled on pair of old black jeans and fastened it with a belt and put on his shoes, before grabbing his coat and rushing back down.

By the time Feli got back down Ludwig was waiting and was just putting on his scarf.

Feliciano smiled. "Ready?"

Ludwig nodded and headed out the door, with Feliciano in tow. They walked for a few minutes until Feliciano started shivering and chattering his teeth.

"You're cold aren't you?" Ludwig smirked.

Feliciano nodded and latched himself onto Ludwig arm for warmth, which made Ludwig blush a little.

"Here," Ludwig said. "Take the scarf."

Feliciano reached up, pulled of Ludwig's scarf, and put it on himself. The shivering only lessened.

Ludwig took a deep breath. _Man up,_ he thought. A bit hesitantly, Ludwig wrapped an arm around Feliciano's shoulders and pulled him close. Feli eagerly wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist and comfortably nuzzled himself on the German's body. Of course, this was the only way to get Feliciano warmed up. They continued walking around town like that until Feliciano spotted the pet store.

"Luddy, Luddy, Luddy! Look, the pet store! Can we go in? Please? _Por favor_? I wanna play with the kitties!" Feliciano begged. He tugged on Ludwig's arm, urging him to go inside.

Ludwig chuckled at the little scene. Of course, he'd do anything for his Feliciano. Anyways, the pet store was probably nice and warm. He willingly agreed and Feliciano happily pulled him inside. On the way in, they bumped into two girls that were around their same age. One was a bit shorter than Feliciano; one was a bit taller than him. The short one had long wavy strawberry-blonde hair with grey eyes. The tall one had curly (but not too curly) light brown hair with emerald green eyes. Not to mention the fact that the two were a bit… _busty_. Ludwig blushed at the thought.

"Ve? Oh, sorry!" Feliciano smiled apologetically. "Hey, you guys are kinda pretty! What're your name?"

The short one blushed and giggled, flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. "Abigail, but you can call me Abby."

The tall one smiled, but it came out more like Gilbert's arrogant smirk. "Micah. Well, what're your names?"

"Ve, my name's Feliciano, but most people call me Feli! This is Ludwig, but I call him Luddy! He's shy at first, but when you get to know him he's really nice and he's super smart!"

Ludwig awkwardly waved hello and blushed a bit. He could feel Abigail eyeing him.

"Well, he's very handsome," Abigail winked. Ludwig's face was burning up. God, he really wanted these girls to leave.

Feliciano laughed, but there was a small edge to it no one really noticed. "Ha, yeah, um… So did you guys just move here? We've never seen you around, and me and Luddy have lived here all our since we were little! Plus, this town's real small."

"Yes, well, we actually just moved in last week. But we go to a college outside of town," Micah said.

Feliciano laughed, "So do we! Our classes were canceled for today, though."

"Oh, well, we're not sure if our classes were on today. But it doesn't matter, the school let us start tomorrow," Abigail said. Again, she continued to eye Ludwig.

"Ve, well, what're your numbers? It'd be nice to talk again," Feliciano smiled.

Abigail giggled and blushed searching through her purse for a paper and pen. She tore of paper for Micah and handed her a pen. It seemed like these were the type of girls that were always asked for their numbers. Micah scribbled down her number and handed it to Feliciano. Feliciano was too busy scribbling down his and Ludwig's numbers on a piece of paper to notice Abigail still hadn't given hers yet.

"Ve, okay! Here you guys go!" Feli smiled. He stuffed the little paper in Micah's hand. "Talk to you guys later!"

As the two girls passed by them, Ludwig felt someone's hand on his ass, stuffing something in his back pocket.

"Bye, Ludwig," he heard Abigail whisper. She finished stuffing the paper in his back pocket and gave Ludwig's butt a squeeze, which made him jump. She giggled and proceeded to walk out the door.

Ludwig felt frozen. A complete stranger just…_touched_ him. His face was burning and he had to take off his coat. Feliciano noticed this and laughed.

"What's wrong, Luddy?"

"I-It's...Um... Nothing… Let's just… play with the cats or whatever…" Ludwig muttered.

Feliciano laughed again and picked up two kittens, leading Ludwig into a room labeled "Area for Interaction".

Ludwig was never really a cat person. He preffered dogs, because they were tougher and you could have more fun with them. Sure, you could play with cats, but not like a dog. Anyways, cats usually sleep most of the day and they're so… not tough. But they were cute. Especially if they were playing with Feliciano.

Feli was laughing and happily petting a kitten on the head, while the other had him pinned down and was sitting on his back. Ludwig smiled at the sight. The one sitting on Feliciano's back jumped off and started rubbing itself on Ludwig's leg, begging for attention. Ludwig decided to sit down and pet the kitten , awkwardly intimidating Feliciano's gentle strokes. The kitten purred and jumped on Ludwig's lap.

Ludwig smiled slightly, but wasn't able to take his mind off of the two girls. There was something about them that steered Ludwig the wrong way. Maybe it was the way they acted, or because they had flirted with Feliciano. Either way, he didn't really like those girls.

The kitten started pawing at Ludwig's hand, as if telling him it were done with him and wanted to go back to the happy man. Ludwig stopped petting it and stood up.

"Feliciano, we should probably go and start walking around now. I think I'd like to go now," Ludwig said.

Feliciano pouted but agreed. "Alright, fine. But when I get hungry you'll buy me whatever I want right?"

Ludwig chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, now let's go." Feliciano picked up the two kittens again as they mewed in protest, as if they knew they were going to be caged up again.

When they were ready to depart, Feliciano smiled as he finished putting on Ludwig scarf. "Grazie, Luddy."

Ludwig nodded. "A-Are you, um, gonna be…cold…again?" Ludwig blushed. For once, Feliciano took a hint and knew that Ludwig wanted to put his arm around him again.

"Si!" Feliciano immediately attached himself to Ludwig's waist and giggled. He felt Ludwig drape an arm around him and pull him closer, then give his shoulder a small squeeze. The two exited from the store and started to exit. Feliciano happily nuzzled himself deeper into Ludwig's chest.

_Today'll be a good day,_ Feliciano thought

**A/N**

**Aaaaand, there ya have it folks! Chapter 4 that was supposed to be chapter 3! This isn't the real Chapter 4-supposed-to-be-3 though. I had to find a way to get to that point so here, small filler.**

**Yes, Micah and Abigail will be our antagonists through the story. Yes, they are bitches. And, SPOILER ALERT, they go to Feli and Luddy's college. Oh well. Whatcha gonna do about it, eh?**

**Well, next chapter MIGHT be up in an hour. MAYBE. Maybe in a couple hours, maybe tomorrow. All I know is that I'm going bike riding today AGAIN. Ugh, my but still hurts from yesterday. That leather seat is small and uncomfortable! DX I complained to my friend, but she took it the wrong way. If you read yaoi-smut, I guess you'd understand what I mean XD**

**Anywho, thanks for everyone who faved and followed. But more to the people who review! You guys are awesome as Prussia! :D**

**Remember, more reviews means quicker updates and less crappy chapters and a happy Spaniard! :D**

_**Adios~! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia sadly, but I wish I could D:**

"Hey, Luddy, did you hear that we were getting some new students?" Feliciano asked. He was swinging his legs on the desk, which just so happened to be Ludwig's desk. Ludwig blushed at how close Feliciano's butt was to his face.

"No, who told you?"

"Ve, I was listening to some guys talking."

"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Feli," Ludwig frowned.

"But they were having a nice conversation!"

"It's still not polite." Right at that second Mr. Zwingli stepped into the room, silencing everyone with his glare.

"Alright everyone shut up or I'll give you extra homework. I have a somewhat important announcement. We have two knew students today. I won't bother telling you their names, you all have mouths so ask them yourselves." Mr. Zwingli gestured towards a very familiar blonde and brunette. **(A/N: The whores as one of my reviewers called them XDD)**

Every male in the room except Feliciano and Ludwig were entranced by the two new girls. Most of them felt a slight stir in their pants and couldn't help but stare. They were very well… _shaped._ The two girls gave arrogant smirks and flipped their hair in a very "mean girl" fashion. Mr. Zwingli gestured towards two seats that just so happened to be in front of Ludwig and Feliciano, and started the lesson for the day.

"Ve, Luddy! Those are our two friends from the other day, remember? They get to sit in front of us too!" Feliciano whispered in delight.

"Yeah… woo-hoo…" Ludwig muttered in unease. He still didn't get the right vibe from that Abigail girl. And the way that the Micah chick glanced at Feliciano in a lustful expression got him very upset. As the two girls approached, they gave the two boys smiles that normally would make any guy faint, but Ludwig ignored them and Feliciano only gave them a friendly smile.

As the teacher continued on with the lecture, Ludwig actually zoned out. He just wanted to take Feliciano and bust out of the classroom door to get away from those suspicious girls. He didn't like them one bit, and Feliciano was too air-headed and friendly to realize that these were troublesome girls. Sometimes Ludwig wished Feliciano was a bit more like his brother Lovino, who was more-or-less smarter than Feliciano and was able to spot the wrong picture. But Ludwig never gets what he wants, does he?

In the middle of the lesson, Abigail _just so happened _to drop her pencil and had to pick it up. It _just so happens_ that when she bent over her ass _coincidentally_ was right in front of Ludwig's face. He felt his face heat up and immediately got very uncomfortable with what was in front of him. He really wanted to just gouge his eyeballs out and just wash them for hours on end to clean out the image in front of him.

_Honestly, how are guys attracted to girls like this? It's disgusting and pathetic how she uses her looks just to get some action, _Ludwig frowned.

When Abigail finally straightened up, she looked over and gave Ludwig a very suggestive wink. Ludwig blushed even more and covered his eyes, hoping he'd just wake up from a bad dream any second now. He tried concentrating on something else, really trying to get what just happened to get out of his head. He wished he was more like Feliciano, who'd just shake off this kind of thing and think nothing of it.

Finally, after such a long two hours, the bell rang. Ludwig immediately shot up and gathered all his stuff, pulling Feliciano by the wrist and barging out of the door. Shit, he didn't even hear the homework assignment. Oh, who gives a crap? He'll just text Roderich or something to get it.

"Ve? Luddy, why are we walking so fast? I wanted to talk to them!" Feliciano argued.

"I didn't," Ludwig muttered.

"Huh? Why not? They're really nice to us and they're new here!"

"It's just…" How was Ludwig supposed to tell Feli he had an utter disgust for them? "I'm really hungry. I… I forgot to eat breakfast. Yeah, I forgot breakfast." Ludwig lied.

"Wait, what? Ludwig missed breakfast? Liar! You never miss breakfast! Unless you're sick…" Feliciano mused. "Come here, let me feel your forehead!" Feliciano waved Ludwig in a way that told him to lean down. By this time they were outside the building and were at the end of the block.

Ludwig chuckled at the smaller man's concern. He leaned down, doing what Feliciano told him to. Instead of a hand reaching to touch his forehead, he felt another forehead on him. Feliciano's concerned and worried face was so close, their face just inches apart. For the millionth time that day, Ludwig's cheeks heated up.

"Hm… You don't _feel_ that sick. Maybe I'm not doing this right. My mama always checked my forehead and my cheeks!" Feliciano smiled. Ludwig's face felt like it would explode any second now. Feliciano gently put his hands on Ludwig's cheeks, feeling the temperature.

Feliciano giggled. "Ludwig, you're burning up." Obviously, the air-headed Italian couldn't notice the blush on Ludwig's face. "Maybe we should go home, and give you some rest."

Ludwig felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move either. He could only stare into Feliciano's eyes. Feliciano must've finally realized the position they were in and blushed slightly. This was a perfect opportunity for Feliciano to tell Ludwig_ his _feelings. He knew he wouldn't be turned down. He already heard the blonde's confession when he pretended to be asleep.

The distance between them was almost closed. They were so close.

"Ludwig…" Feliciano muttered rather lustfully.

"Feliciano…" The German shot right back.

They were almost there. But of course, nothing ever goes there way. They were interrupted by a loud, annoyingly familiar and "awesome" laugh, and a very angry Italian voice. They were frozen in place as they saw everyone's favorite albino approach them with a smirk. And who else had to be right behind him but a pissed off German hating Lovino?

"Damn, bruder. I never knew you'd have the balls to have a make-out session in public. Especially with Lovino around!" Gilbert gave another annoying laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU POTATOE BASTARD? WHY ARE YOU RAPING MY LITTLE FRATELLO IN PUBLIC, YOU ASSHOLE? I SWEAR I'M GONNA FUCKING TEAR OUT YOUR THROAT!" Lovino yelled. He started heading towards Ludwig, rolling up his sleeves with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Ve! Lovino no don't do that!" Feliciano jumped apart from Ludwig and immediately headed towards his older brother to stop him. Ludwig's face was burning. He wouldn't mind if he just died right then and there. It would save him a lot of embarrassment and later shouts from the other Italian. Oh, how he hated this sick and twisted place he called the world.

The two Italians started fighting. After a little bit, Feliciano started to shrink down, already knowing his older brother won the argument. With a satisfied huff, Lovino smacked Feliciano on the back of his head, making the poor boy stumble a bit.

Ludwig frowned. "Hey, don't hit him like that!"

Lovino glared at him. Instantly he regretted what he said. "Don't fucking talk to me like that you bastard." Lovino spit in his direction, just barely missing Ludwig's shoes.

Ludwig sighed. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow Feli…" Ludwig mumbled. He looked at Feliciano and his expression softened. He was really cute when he looked so helpless, even though it was really heart breaking.

"N-No! Fratello, I do love you, b-but you can't just keep telling me I can't hang out with Ludwig! I'm old enough to make decisions for myself and i-it's too bad if you can't wrap your head around the fact that I'm not a baby anymore!" Feliciano yelled.

Everyone stared at him in shock. No one's ever seen little Feli stand up for himself, let alone stand up to his older brother. Feliciano ran over to Ludwig and attached himself to Ludwig's arm. Ludwig could already feel his arm losing circulation.

Lovino was too shocked to respond. Feliciano summoned every ounce of willpower he had and kissed Ludwig on the cheek, making sure his fratello got a good view.

That was the breaking point.

"You bastard! Once you get home serious shit's going down, and-!" Lovino's mouth was covered by a very pale hand. Gilbert was covering his mouth, obviously annoying at the ranting and feeling pity on his little brother and Feli.

Ludwig and Feliciano took this chance to run, and soon, they were out of reach.

Lovino frantically thrashed around in Gilbert's grip. He kicked and soon his leg was able to hit Gilbert's "area".

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gilbert screamed. He let go of Lovino and covered his vital regions. "My awesome baby makers! Dammit!"

Lovino sneered and laughed at the sight below him. But all too quickly, Gilbert got up and tackled Lovino to the ground. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulders, angrily walking away.

"Just wait till I tell Tony!" Gilbert yelled.

"LET GO OF ME!" Lovino shouted.

"NEVER!" Gilbert shouted back.

****PAGE BREAK MOTHERDUCKERS!****

"Y-you think we lost him?" Feliciano panted out. He was doubled over, breathing heavily.

"Y-Yeah. Let's just hope Gilbert was able to handle him."

After a minute, the duo recovered from their exhaustion and started walking towards their favorite lunch place.

"Ve, I'm really hungry! Now I'm scared of going back home! We live right next to each other so Lovi could easily break down your door and look for us and kill us both and I'm too young to die I'm just a virgin!" Feliciano frantically shouted. Ludwig scoffed at the last part. That was obviously a lie…

"Calm down. The door is always locked, and if he wanted to get through a window our something he couldn't. Those are locked too and they're shattered proof."

"Ve, Luddy's house is really protected," Feliciano smiled.

As they entered the small sandwich shop, guess who they bumped into? Yup, Ludwig's two least favorite people.

"Ve! Ciao, bellas!" Feliciano smiled. Ludwig hid his unease and handed Feliciano some money.

"Feli, I think I'm just gonna wait outside…" Ludwig muttered. He turned on his heel and walked out the door.

He stood outside the door for about 20 minutes before Feliciano came out with their sandwiches.

"Hey, Luddy, guess what?" Feliciano beamed.

"What?"

"Micah invited us to a party at her house! She said lots of people were coming, even Gilbert! I don't know how she knows him, probably somehow through Lizzy, but I wanna go! Can we go Luddy, please?"

Ludwig sighed. Obviously he didn't want to go. But when he saw 'the look' all over Feliciano's face, he gave in without realizing it.

"Fine, but only because you want to go."

"Yay! Thanks Luddy you're the best!" Feliciano grinned. He hugged the German and latched onto his arm.

"Do you even know where the party is, what time it is, and what day it'll be?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh… that's right… I forgot…" Feliciano mumbled. "But I could always just text her!"

"…You really text them…?" Ludwig said. He frowned slightly at this. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"Of course! It'd be rude not too! And she's a very interesting person! Like, she's from California, she can play piano…" Feliciano started going on and on about "what an amazing person Micah was". He even knew her favorite color (turquoise), which immediately made a question form in Ludwig's head.

"Feliciano?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what my favorite color is?" Ludwig mumbled.

"Oh yeah… it's…" Feliciano hesitated. He should've known it immediately. Ludwig felt a stab at his heart.

Feliciano smiled up at him. "I don't know!" he said matter-of-factly.

_Yep. Just keep on stabbing and pour lemon on the wound, _Ludwig thought.

**A/N:**

**Oh Feli… you just make people so upset sometimes XD**

**Sorry for the crappy ending, and crappy chapter overall, it's just that while writing I suddenly had an idea for a Spamano one-shot, so be on the look for that! XD**

**Um…author's note today not very long. I won't add in translations, they should be obvious. If not, just Google translate them.**

**Anyways, as always thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewd! More reviews mean quicker updates less crappier chapters and a happy Spaniard! :D**

_**Adios! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**C'mon guys, I still don't own Hetalia D:**

* * *

Feliciano happily hummed a random tune as he searched through the rack of shirts. Ludwig stood behind him, awkwardly looking around and holding a few shopping bags. Feliciano had been looking through the rack for at least 5 minutes, because he insisted on taking each and every shirt that caught his attention and study it closely. It didn't help that all the shirts were attention worthy, or the fact that the rack was huge.

"Feliciano, are you almost done? You shouldn't even be looking through the rack, you have a hell load of clothes at home," Ludwig said sharply. He was getting tired of standing around, and he was hungry.

Feliciano smiled back at him. "Silly Ludwig, didn't you hear me say I was looking for clothes for you? Anyways, I think I need new clothes. Some of them are kinda small! So here, try these on!" Feliciano handed Ludwig a pile of clothes and started pushing him in the direction of the fitting rooms.

"No wait, Feliciano, I already have clothes!" Ludwig argued. He tried to turn around but Feliciano just roughly pushed him into the fitting room stall and locked the door. Ludwig huffed and set the clothes down.

"Don't forget to come out and show me!" Feliciano happily called out.

"Ja, ja…"

Ludwig pulled a shirt out at random. It was a nice plaid blue button down shirt, with sleeves that rolled up to his elbow. He inspected himself in the mirror, surprised at how well the look fit him. Then he stepped out from the stall and waited for Feliciano to give his opinion.

"Ve! Luddy you look so handsome! I knew that blue would suit you!" Feliciano giggled.

Ludwig blushed slightly. "_D-Danke_… So can we just buy this shirt to save time?"

Feliciano pouted. "Aww, but I was excited! Fine, but that means it's my turn!" He immediately perked up. He grabbed his little pile of clothes and happily skipped inside the stall. Ludwig sighed. He knew from past experience that when Feliciano tried on clothes, you could be there for 30 minutes, or past an hour.

Ludwig decided to sit down and wait, and in a few minutes Feliciano was out with his first outfit. It was simple. A pink button down shirt and yellow pants, a look that only guys like him could pull off. Feliciano twirled around to show Ludwig a full view. Ludwig blushed when Feliciano showed him the back. He noticed how the jeans happily fit tight on Feliciano's butt.

"Well, how do I look?" Feliciano smiled. Ludwig wasn't sure what to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You look like lemonade."

Feliciano laughed. "I think that's a compliment, because Luddy likes lemonade!" Yes, Ludwig drinks lemonade too, but it's not like he'd tell anyone that.

Feliciano went back into the stall and tried on another outfit. And another, and another. About 20 outfits later, Feliciano was down to his final one. It was a white shirt, with a box pattern, and black skinny jeans.

"Last one! What do you think?" Feliciano laughed. Ludwig didn't know what to say. He ran out of compliments a long time ago. Anything the Italian put on went so well with him. Well, he'd might as well pick out a random outfit to get this over with…

"I-I think I like this one best…It make you look really…nice…" Ludwig blushed. He awkwardly twiddled his fingers, not meeting Feliciano's eyes.

"Ve, really? _Grazie,_ Luddy! We should probably get ready to go, I'm getting hungry, it's almost dinner time!" As if on cue, Feliciano's stomach grumbled, making even Ludwig smile a bit. Feliciano skipped over to Ludwig and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading back to the dressing room. Ludwig's face heated up. Why Feliciano constantly insisted on doing that, Ludwig would never hope. A part of his mind hoped that it was because Feli liked him more in more than a friendly manner. But the other, tougher and more socially-awkward part of Ludwig refused to acknowledge that, because Feliciano does that to everyone.

When said-Italian walked out the dressing room, they were ready to go and he was happily chattering about how excited he was for Saturday. Which just so happened to be tomorrow.

Ludwig was dreading the party. Not only did he not want to go, but he really resented the hosts. He didn't even want to imagine what could possibly happen there. Especially since Gilbert and his stupid friends would be going. Why oh why did fate have to be so cruel with him all the time?

Ludwig paid for his clothes and Feliciano paid for his. Well, he paid _half _the price of his. Considering he didn't have much money, and that he was saving that money for dinner, he used his natural Italian charm to make his way out of full price. He knew he could've just asked Ludwig, but he felt bad since Ludwig always spent money on him. Let's face it, Ludwig spoils Feliciano, and he secretly likes to do so, even if he spends a lot of money.

"Eh… what should we eat? I'm too hungry to think," Feliciano whined. "Ve, let's go to Luddy's house! I can make pasta and wurst!"

Ludwig nodded and headed towards the car, unable to stop thinking about tomorrow night. He felt queasy just thinking about it.

"Luddy? What's wrong? You seem upset."

"Oh, it's nothing... Just, I feel a little... sick, that's all."

"Ve, well, I'll drive, you can take a nap! I just hope you won't feel sick tomorrow!" Feliciano chirped. He dug into Ludwig's pocket and pulled out the key, jumping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. As soon as Ludwig jumped in too, Feliciano pulled out of the driveway and drove with that crazy Italian speed. They arrived at the house in no less than 10 minutes.

Ludwig groaned as he got out of the car. "Feliciano... stop driving so fast..." He felt like he could throw-up.

"Ve? I wasn't going fast!" Feliciano argued. "Now let's go before my fratello sees me going into your house!" The small Italian skipped into the German household, placing his bags down near the door and going towards the kitchen.

"Oi, Feli, what're you doin' here? Shouldn't you be home, or are you and West on a date?" Gilbert asked. He waggled his eyebrows at the last part. The albino was sitting at the table in only his boxers eating pizza.

Feliciano blushed and shook his head. "Nope! Ludwig took me shopping for the party tomorrow! Well, more like I took him shopping, because he needs better clothes! I found a really good shirt for him, can you make sure he puts it on instead of another boring black shirt?" He started boiling the water and searching through the cupboards for pasta.

"Yeah, yeah. So what're you cookin' now?"

"Oh, pasta and wurst! You can have some if you want, I don't mind! But, you have to let me stay over. It's late, and if I go home, fratello's gonna start yelling at me."

"Kesesesese, you wouldn't wanna go home anyways. Tonio came today, I saw him. He still hasn't left, so you know what that means, right Feli?"

Feliciano giggled and started to put the pasta in the water. "Tonio is sleeping with fratello, isn't he?"

After a nice little conversation with Gilbert, Feliciano finally finished the pasta. The albino happily started eating, getting his face and the area of the table he was sitting at messy. The Italian ate with him, and when he finished his plate he finally noticed that Ludwig wasn't with them. Feliciano walked into the living room, wondering where Ludwig was.

"Ve, Luddy? The pasta's done!" He looked around the room and spotted him laying down on the long couch. He was sleeping. He hadn't bothered to take of his coat or his shoes, which was unusual since Ludwig was the one always yelling at Gilbert and Feliciano to take off their shoes before putting their feet on the couch.

_Maybe he really is sick,_ Feliciano thought. He smiled at the peaceful expression on Ludwig's face, taking off the German's coat and shoes. He took of his own shoes and layed down next to Ludwig, snuggling up close to his chest. He looked up at Ludwig and smiled again, kissing his nose gently.

"_Buono notte, Ludwig._" And with that he feel into a peace full sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Um, well, I forgot which chapter I'm writing, but, whatever XD**

**Anywho, sorry for the delay, I had writer's block, and I was working on my stupid summer assignment. DX (I'm an artist, not a writer!)**

**Ah, well, I always forgot to mention this, and even though he's not in this chapter, Feli and Ludwig's teacher Mr. Zwingli is actually Switzerland, for any of you who don't know.**

**Gahhh, fuck. I don't know what to say. I've been watching PewDiePie videos too, so... NO REGRETS! :D ...stupid barrels XD**

**Any of you watch HetaOni? I've spent the last 2 days watching it, and OMFG IT'S AWESOME. I really hope they make part 2 of part 17. I wonder if Italy's gonna make a connection between Holy Rome and Germany. ;u; I hope!**

**Well, I'll get the author's note off here. Do any of you read this? XD**

**Anywho, please leave reviews and such! :D**

_**Adios~! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I still don't own Hetalia : ) **

Ludwig awoke with a headache. It's was one of those headaches that gnaw at your skull and make your stomach burn and feel like you could pass out any minute. So basically he was hungry. He had gone to bed as soon as he got home with Feliciano from shopping, only intending to lie down on the couch, but fell asleep as soon as he hit the warm, cushiony feel…which felt a bit warmer than it was supposed to.

He glanced down and saw Feliciano snuggled up close to his chest, with his arms protectively wrapped around the small Italian. He noticed a blanket wrapped around the two, which Gilbert and put over them when he felt the big-brotherly instincts overcome him.

Ludwig glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only eight in the morning. Just ten more hours until the dreaded party Feliciano was dragging him to.

Carefully and quietly, Ludwig unwrapped himself from Feliciano and somehow managed to get off of the couch. After stretching, he wandered into the kitchen and looked for something to eat. He found a pot of pasta sitting on the stove, most likely from last night and most likely cold. He searched through his refrigerator and found nothing but half a pint of coffee cream, old wurst, and beer. He seriously needed to go shopping again…

Sighing rather dramatically, Ludwig scooped up a pile of pasta and set it on his plate, not caring if it was cold. He was hungry, and when he's hungry, he'd eat anything.

He ate half of his food, but couldn't eat the rest. He started feeling nauseous at the thought of eating when in just ten hours he'd have to spend his night with a bunch of people he didn't like or didn't know. He sighed and set his fork down, resting his head in his hands.

"Ve? Was the pasta not any good? I'm sorry, but then again it was left out over night, and pasta only tastes good when it's fresh," a familiar voice called.

Ludwig looked up and saw Feliciano standing in the doorway of the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Feliciano, what are you doing up at this time? Isn't it too early for you to be up?"

"Well, the couch felt cold, and then I felt cold, so I woke up and you weren't there anymore. And then I got worried and wondered if you like, got kidnapped or something so I got up and went to look around and here you are and Ludwig please don't ever get kidnapped!" Feliciano cried. He ran into Ludwig's lap and buried his face into Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed circles into Feliciano's back. He had dealt with this same situation a couple of times. "Feli, if anyone ever tried to kidnap me, do you really think they'd be able to take me on?"

"N-No…"

"Then why would you worry about me leaving you?"

The question wasn't answered. Feli just buried his face closer into the large German's chest and tightened his grip on him. The two stayed in that position until Feli's stomach growled, causing said Italian to laugh and Ludwig smile.

"Luddy, Luddy! You should smile more! You look so handsome! _Bello, bello_!" Feliciano laughed. Ludwig blushed dark red but smiled nevertheless.

_Maybe if you just keep up the smile the day won't be so bad._

_**12:00 P.M**_

"Vee, Luddy, I'm huuuuungry!" Feliciano pouted. He stretched out on the couch he and Ludwig were sharing, laying his head on Ludwig's lap. Ludwig stroked the Italian's hair, avoiding the curl easily.

Ludwig sighed. "I think we already established that the first time you said it. If you're hungry make yourself some food."

"Nooooo, we promised to make food for the party remember?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. _'We' promised?_

"Oooh! I know! I need a distraction! Ludwig, what should I do to distract myself?" He propped himself up on his elbows, his face dangerously close to Ludwig's. Ludwig could've sworn the last part sounded a bit more seductive than innocent.

Ludwig cleared his throat, already feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He could barely even speak. "W-Well for one…" His voice barely came out as a whisper.

The two leaned in. Closer, closer… Almost there… And then…

Right then, Feliciano's phone started ringing a very loud and annoying tune. The two men jumped apart and frowned slightly, but Feliciano beamed once he saw the caller I.D.

"Ve! It's Micah! _Ciao, ciao!_" Feliciano excitedly said once he answered the phone. He happily skipped away like nothing happened and his laughter was heard ringing around the house.

Ludwig was left sitting alone on the couch, dazed at what almost happened and cursing himself that he didn't lean in faster. Of course, he didn't know Feliciano himself was very upset, listing a string of Italian curse words in his head.

_**3:00 P.M**_

Ludwig was bored. That's all there was to it. After Feliciano's talk with Micah, the two sat watching TV with an awkward atmosphere hanging around. Feliciano for once sensed the mood and decided to go home and get ready.

So here he was now, sitting on his bed staring down the shirt he and Feliciano had bought the other night. Gosh, the thought of the small Italian gave Ludwig's stomach butterflies.

"Yo, West! Gimmie somethin' to wear for the party!" Gilbert's voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Nein, bruder, get your own clothes!" Ludwig shouted.

"Tsk, fine, no need to yell," the self-proclaimed Prussian grumbled. Ludwig sighed and lay back on his bed. He was thinking of ways to pass the time.

Perhaps a shower would help?

_**6:30 P.M**_

"Verdammit bruder I swear if you're not out of that damn room in five seconds I swear to Gott I will either bust down that door and drag you out or just leave without you! The party started thirty minutes ago!" Ludwig shouted. He could feel a vein throbbing in his forehead.

Almost immediately Gilbert busted out of his bedroom door with his bird following behind him. "Mein Gott bruder, why would you even consider leaving behind your awesome _Älterer bruder_?"

Ludwig growled and shot him a look that meant he was having none of Gilbert's crap tonight. Gilbert immediately shut up and avoided his little brother's gaze. The two headed towards the car where Feliciano was waiting patiently in the front seat, his older brother angrily glaring at the overly affectionate Spainiard next to him, with a horny Frenchman in the backseat trying to dodge an angry Hungarian's frying pan.

The car ride would probably be more 'fun' than the party.

_**7:00**_ _**P.M**_

"Ve, Ludwig, Ludwig, look, look! Doesn't the party look fun?" Feliciano happily chirped as he stepped out of the car with everyone else. Lights were streaming from outside the windows of the huge house, and music could be heard blasting from the inside. Already Ludwig had a headache.

"Ja, ja, let's just get this over with…" Ludwig mumbled. Feliciano attached himself to Ludwig's arm, gaining disapproving glares from Lovino.

As the whole crew walked inside, no one acknowledged their presence.

"Tsk, some party. No one bothers to acknowledge my awesome presence. Alright Lizzy, let's go off and 'explore' of you know what I mean! Kesesese…" Gilbert laughed as he dragged Elizabeta away to some random place.

"Oh? Exploring? That sounds fun! Come, _mi tomate_, let's explore the house too!" Antonio laughed innocently as he dragged an angry Italian by the hand.

And Francis? No one was sure where the hell he went, but everyone figured he just went off on his own to 'spread the love' as he like to call it. That left an awkward German and bubbly Italian left.

"Ve, Luddy, let's go look around the house too!" Feliciano smiled as he grabbed Ludwig by the hand and dragged him in a random direction. Ludwig noted how there were so many people taking pictures and immediately going on their phones afterwards.

_Probably to Facebook their pictures… _Ludwig thought and rolled his eyes. Feliciano happily dragged the tall German around everywhere. They came across various bedrooms, with very neat set ups. There were also a couple of rooms that were 'occupied', but the duo walked in on people that didn't even notice their door was opened.

As for the last room on the first floor, it was locked. The two assumed it was a couple that was smart enough to lock their doors before doing the nasty.

Throughout the whole 'exploration', Ludwig couldn't help but ask himself where the hosts of this party were supposed to be.

"Ha, well, looks like you guys finally showed up," a familiar feminine voice spoke up.

Well speak of the devil.

As Ludwig turned around, he could only think one thing: _Time to take the bull by the horns. _

_**A/N:**_

_**Yo guys! What's up? :D I apologize for the late update, I DO have a valid excuse however! School started. Yay me.. -.-'**_

_**Ehh, whatever. I figured that I could fit the whole party scene into one chapter, but I have limited time while writing this so… Yeah ^^"**_

_**Oh, y'know when Gil said "Alright Lizzy, let's go off and 'explore' of you know what I mean!" I heard my dad say that to my mom one time. Damn, my dad's actually pretty perverted. I guess that's where I get it from. **_

_**Well, whatever. I suppose I might update the next chapter soon if I'm not occupied! **_

_**Thank you all oh so very much for reading this! Thank you for all the favs and follows. But to all you who review, y'all deserve a big plate of pasta! **_

_**Well, Hasta la Pasta~! :D**_


End file.
